Sam & Cat (From iCarly & Victorious) Pilot
by JennetteGrande
Summary: The first fanfic episode of the new show Sam & Cat. Cat Valentine and Sam Puckett share an apartment as they go to college. Two completly different girls that unlikely become friends and wanna start a babysit service. When Cat has to babysit Lulu, the baby from her aunt, she and Sam get in trouble...


Sam & Cat - The Pilot

**Sam POV**

sam: So who are you?

Cat: 'Im Cat Valentine. Your roommate' she smiles at me.

I sigh. This was NOT what i expected. I wanted a cool girl, not this fluffy and girly redhead.

I walked with Cat to our appartment on the third floor. I opened the door. Oh my gosh...

The room was all pink! And girly, with rainbows, unicorn toys, smiley stickers everywhere.

Like the room of a little child. I hated this.

'Cat! What did you do to our room?' I yelled.

Cat: 'I made it look good. It is cute, isn't it?'

Sam: 'No! I hate it. Its a room for an 4 year old!' I kicked my bag mad in the room.

Cat started crying. Her eyes got full of tears and her smiley face looked sad.

Fine. My roommate was not just girly, also very childish.

She started crying and ran to the bathroom.

**Cat's POV**

I looked into the mirror on the wall. I dried my eyes. My roommate Sam was mean.

I couldn't believe i had such a stupid roommate. I walked into the livingroom. I see Sam

ripped off some of the glittery rainbow and hearts stickers at her size of the sleeping room.

Sam was watching tv on the couch. Cat decided to sit down and watch tv with her.

Cat: 'What are we watching?'

San: 'A Shelby Marx fight'

Cat: 'Ooh! I love Shelby Marx fights! She is strong and nice too. I met her once. '

Sam: Seriously? For real? When?

Cat: Well, she had a fight in L.A and me and my brother went to that fight. In the middle of that fight my brother yelled: 'SHELBY! I LOVE YOOUU!' and he jumped in the box and attacked her. She broke his arm and both hes legs.

Sam looked confused at her. 'Your brother is weird' she said.

Cat nods agreeing. 'He went to the hospital and i apologized to Shelby. Then we went to Nozu and ate sushi together'

**Sam's POV**

She and Cat were watching Shelby Marx together. 'Yeah! Go shelby marx, woo hoo!' yelled Cat and sge giggles. I looked at her. I hate to admit it, but i started to like Cat. She is girly

but she does like some things i like too. I looked at a picture of Freddie on my pearphone.

'Hey, Freddie from iCarly' Cat says. 'Yes' i say. 'that is my boyfriend' i say proud.

Cat: 'I have a boyfriend too!' (giggles)

Sam: You? Who then?

Cat: Robbie

Sam: He? That nerd with the rapping puppet from Kenan Thomsen's party?

Cat: (nods and smiles)

**Cat's POV**

I woke up in my pink bed full of stuffed toys and heart pillows.

Sam was eating fried chicked in bed, across my bed in the room. I smiled. Sam really loves meat. 'Can i have some?' i ask. 'No!' yells Sam. I get my PearBook and turn it on.

Tori wants to video chat. Since we all went to college, we still video chat with each other.

Tori got a contract with some music producer and is making her own album now.

Cat clicks on her and Tori appears on her screen. 'Hey Cat' she says.

'Hi Tori' i smile at her. 'How is it with your roommate?' Tori asks.

Cat: Okay, i guess. It is Sam from iCarly!

Tori: (looks amazed) Wow, that is cool! I love iCarly. Do you like her?

Cat: Yes, but i don't know if she likes me. (sighs)

Tori: I'm sure it will be fun. I'm writing songs for my album now. I love it. It is so exciting!

Cat: I'm hungry. I'm gonna eat breakfast now, okay?

Tori: (waves at me) Bye Cat.

Cat: kay, kay! (smiles) I Log out from video chat and close my laptop.

That afternoon me and Sam are bored. I jump next to her on the couch and put my head on her shoulder. 'Don't' she says irritated. I giggle. But she actually doesn't mind.

Sam: 'I am soooo bored'

Cat: So am i. Maybe we could play a game?

Sam. (looks at her, irritated and nods) Ugh, no!

Cat: (looks excited and gets her Pearphone) Ooh! We could play 'CupCake Catcher' on my phone! (looks happy and laughs) **(BTW: What do u think of that name, thought of it by myself ) **

Sam: ugh, no. I like cupcakes but that game sucks.

*someone knocks at the door*

Cat: I get it *walks to door and opens*

Cat's aunt was standing there with a little baby.

Cat: Omg, Hi Fiona! (jumps excited) Sam, this is my aunt, Fiona and her baby Lulu

Sam: whatever, hi

Cat's aunt: Listen Cat, i need a babysitter for the couple next hours. And you like babies, right? Would you like to babysit Lulu?

Cat: No problem, Fiona! I love babysitting! Hi little Lulu, here is cat again

Cat's aunt: Thanks Cat. I really apprechiate it. I am back at 5 PM and i'll pay you 50 dollars

Sam: (looks amazed and walks to them) 50 dollars?! Just for babysitting Lily?

Cat: It's 'Lulu'

Sam: I don't care

Cat's aunt: Yes. But i gotta go now. Bye Cat, take care of her. I believe you can do it, sweetie.

Cat: Fiona, you don't have to pay me. I'm not doing it for money, i love babysitting very much! I like Lulu.

*Cats aunt leaves*

I hold Lulu in my arms. She is adorable. I giggle. Then Lulu starts crying. Ssssj, its okay' i whisper in her ear. Her diper is clean, so she is proprably hungry. 'Who wants babyfood?' i

say smiling. I put her in her babychair. I get some babyfood out of the bag my aunt gave me

and come sit next to her and feed her. 'There comes the airplaneee!' i say with the spoon in my hand. 'Cat, please, don't be too childish' sam says irritared. I ignore her and put the food in Lulu her mouth. She smiles at me. I babysitted Lulu much times before, i love doing it.

Lulu likes me.

**Sam's POV**

I sit on the couch watching tv while Cat was singing a childish song to Lulu. Cat irritates me now with that. Its not that i do not like babies, but Cat is just being annoying.

I walk to Lulu. 'Keekeboo!' I smile at her. She giggles. Lulu doesn't cry much, thats why i think she is cute. 'I gotta pee. Can you watch Lulu for me?' Cat asks. 'Sure'.

Cat runs to the bathroom. I hold Lulu in my arms and hug her. '_Ba ba bi ba banana, la la lala lalaaa, happy always, like bananas, bi ba banaaanaaaa, ba ba bi ba banana, la la lalaaa, hooray!'_I sang 'the banana song' from Lulu's fsvorite tv show on the 'HappyFunKidsBlitz' channel. Lulu loved it. She started clapping with her hands and laughing. I don't like singing that crappy kids song, but at least it makes Lulu happy. Someone knocks at the door. I sigh.

Who could that be? 'Its open!' I yell. A nerd with curls and glasses walks in.

Sam:Who are you?

Boy: I'm Robbie Shapiro.

Sam: so? Do i know you?

Robbie: I am Cat's boyfriend, i am here for Cat

Sam: Why would Cat date a wazzbag like you? (looks confused)

Robbie: (offended) Hey! I am NOT a wazzbag!

Cat comes in. She looks suprised. 'Robbie!' She screams happy and hugs him.

She kisses him on hes cheek. I sigh. Now i feel alone. Freddie hasn't called or texted me since i am here. I miss him. I wish he could be here. 'STOP THAT!' I yell but Lulu starts

crying. 'No no no no, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry, its okay. ssssj, its fine' i say.

I hug her and hold her tight. But Lulu doesn't stop crying. 'Sam, what did you do!' Cat yelled

shocked. 'Nothing! Lulu just cries, okay? Now calm her down' I say. Cat walks towards the baby. 'I think her diper needs to be changed, Sam' Cat says. 'Me? Gross. You do it' i say and walk away.

**Cat's POV**

'Lulu, please stop crying' I begged. But nothing works. Lulu already cried an hour long. I changed the diper, but she still cries. She isn't hungry either. I played the banana song from the 'HappyFunKidsBlitz' channel. She loves that song. So do i. I still watch that channel all the time. 'Robbie, would you please watch the baby? I'm gonna take a bath. I am tired and i did not shower yesterday' i say. He smiles. 'Don't worry, Cutie Cat. I might know how to make Lulu smile again. Go take a bath'. I kiss him on the mouth. He is so sweet, i love him.

After my bath i put on my orange sunflower dress and put my hair in a ponytail. I walk to the livingroom but i'm shocked when i see the baby is gone.

Cat: (yells, all in panic) ROBBIE!

Robbie: (nervously shaking) Yes, sweetie?

Cat: Where is that baby?!

Robbie: You mean Lulu?

Cat: YES, I MEAN LULU. Who else?

Robbie: (admitting) Okay. I Lost her.

Cat: (looks shocked) ...

Robbie: ...

Robbie: Cat, i can explain. I wanted to cheer Lulu up with a song, so i got my guitar and when i came back she was gone.

Cat: (angrily) I thought i told you to NOT LEAVE HER ALONE!

Robbie: (sighs) I am sorry

I sit down on the couch. What was i supposed to do now? It is 4:10 PM already and my aunt picks Lulu up at 5 PM! Sam comes in and looks worried at me.

Sam: Cat, i heard you scream. What is wrong?

Cat: (looks sad) Lulu is gone.

Sam: What?! Your aunt took Lulu now already? (looks disapointed)

Cat: I mean that Robbie lost the baby and now Lulu is gone.

Sam: And you are just sitting here like nothing is wrong? We gotta find her, fast!

Cat stands up. Lets go search. We look everywhere in our apartment. Lulu just isn't here.

'Lulu?' No sound. No giggles, or crying. She is gone! 'Oh Robbie!' Sam yelled.

'You dumb wazzbag! You left the door of our apartment open!' 'oh my god! Then Lulu can be everywhere in this whole building!' Cat yelled shocked. Robbie looked down quilty.

Its okay, rob. I run the door out together with Robbie. 'Luluuuu!' we both yelled. Sam went the other way. We waited by the elevator. Oh my god, there was Lulu! 'Lulu!' i yelled.

But the doors closed just before we wanted to grab her. Cat's PearPhone made a sound.

I got a text. ''_Hi Cat! My meeting went faster, so i come to get Lulu now already! :) I am there in 10 minutes :) xxx Fiona_" Oh my god, that's horrible. 'It is Lulu's mother' i say to Robbie.

'She comes to pick up Lulu in 10 minutes' I push on the button. Hurry up, elevator!

Sam: (walks in) Hey guys. Did you know they have a machine for my favorite snackbar 'Tubba Chicken' in the lobby? (holds a tub of chicken)

Cat: Sam! You just got chicken now? This is the wrong moment

Sam: It is NEVER a wrong moment for CHICKEN!

Cat: (sighs and looks upset) I feel awful. Fiona trusted me. And now i lost her baby. She will hate me (starts crying)

Robbie: Oh come on Cat. We can find her. Sssj (rubs her bag)

Cat: kay kay! (dries eyes)

The elevator door opened and they stepped in. The elevator stopped and they walked out.

'We're splitsing up. I go look here and you two there' Said Sam. Robbie took my hand and we went looking. We went to the lobby, to halls and any other place.

We saw a car that just parked on the parking lot. 'Oh no! That is the car of my aunt!' I scream in panic. That is it. My life is over. I always loved my aunt and she loves me too.

We are so close, she is like a second mother for me. If i tell her Lulu is gone, she is gonna be so mad and will hate me forever. 'Cat, calm down' Robbie said. Calm down? What the hell is he saying?! My aunt comes out of the car and walks to the entry of the building.

**Sam's POV**

I was tired of looking. I sat down on a chair with my tub with chicken. I was enjoying the

chicken goodness. Yum! I was worried about Lulu. Where could she be? I never thought i enjoyed babysitting so much. If Lulu doesn't get found, i am gonna murder Robbie.

This is all he's fault. My pearphone rings. I sigh irritated. Ugh, what now?! I get my PearPhone out of my pocket. It's Freddie. He texted me. I read the text: _I'm breaking up with you, sorry_'' I red the text and i feel like my heart stops. I can't believe what i just readed. Did my sweet boyfriend just texted me that? My heart sinks. I feel like i can't breathe anymore. My phone falls out of my hands on the floor. I feel like crying inside.

I throw my bucket with chicken on the floor. So Freddie broke up with me, oh my god.

So Freddie doesn't love me anymore. Im really hurt now. Tears appear in my eyes. I bite on my lip. Don't cry, Sam. Don't be weak. I kick the chair and it falls down. Go to hell, Freddie Benson. I walk to our appartment. Lulu doesn't matter anymore.

I lay on my bed. I feel horrible. My phone rings, Freddie calls me. What the hell?! First he broke up with me and he calls me NOW?! I've been waiting since i moved to this place to call me and he didn't. You're a jerk, Freddie. My heart is broken, AGAIN. He dumped me, AGAIN. But i still love him. Why would he do this to me? I get a text from Cat:

''_OMG Sam! My aunt is here. what now? Help!xx_'' Uh oh, Cat is in trouble. I must go help her. With the elevator, i go to the first floor. I walk to the lobby. I see Cat laying down with her eyes closed and Fiona and Robbie trying to wake her up.

Sam: (To Fiona) What did you do to her?!

Fiona: Nothing. I asked Cat where Lulu is, and then she fainted. Is it true that you lost the baby? (looks mad at Sam)

Sam: Yeah... But don't be mad at Cat! Robbie was the one that left Lulu alone when Cat was in the bathtub.

Fiona: (to Robbie) You left her alone?! You are such a wazzbag!

Sam: (giggles) Yeah, he really is. I know.

Robbie: I am not perfect, okay? (angrily)

Cat wakes up and looks sad. 'I am sorry, Fiona. We have to find Lulu'

'Yeah, lets find her.' Now we all went looking together. We even knocked at people's doors and asked them if they have seen Lulu. but they didn't. I was seeriously hungry. I shouldn't have thrown the chicken legs away, now i feel quilty. I watch Cat's sad face and i feel bad for her. I'd do anything to make her smile again. Okay, i admit, i like Cat. She is a friend.

We went to lots of apartments, and lots of places, but Lulu wasn't there. Cat's aunt looks angry at Robbie. 'If we don't find her, i'll kill you'. Robbie looks scared.

After hours of looking everywhere, we sit down on the couch in mine and Cat's apartment.

Fiona: Oh my baby, she is gone... (starts crying)

Cat: oh aunt, please don't cry.

Sam: We gotta deal with the fact Lulu is gone. She crawled out of the building, to the parking lot, a car didn't see her and now she's in heaven

Fiona: (cries even harder)

Cat: Sam!

Sam: What? It might be true

Then i hear the sound of a baby that cries. Lulu? It comes closer... Then a guy walked in with Lulu in he's arms. I could not believe my eyes. Freddie. Freddie was standing in our room with Lulu. I am so mad at him. He has some explaining to do. i stand up and get Lulu.

Fiona: My baby! (smiles) Thank you so much, young man.

Freddie: No problem. I found this little cutie on the parking lot, i figured that must be Lulu.

Sam: (looks furious at him) What are you doing here, Fredward?!

Freddie: Aren't you happy to see me?

What? I did not understand Freddie anymore. Doesn't he realize he hurted me? He dumped me with a text. And now he wants me to be happy to see him! He's logic is weird.I give Lulu to Fiona, who looks thankful and relieved.

Sam: Uhm, ... no!

Freddie: Why not?

Sam: ugh, how stupid can you be! Dude, you haven't called me yet since i am here. When you finally text me, it says you dumped me. You wazzbag!

Freddie: (looks shocked) No, Sam. I love you. I didn't mean to break up with you. See, my cousin Elizabeth has a crush on me, already for 7 years. When she heard i have a girlfriend, she stole my phone and texted you we broke up. I did not break up with you! Believe me!

It sounds pretty weird to me. I don't know if i should believe him. If he loves me, he has to proof it.

Freddie: (takes my hand) I really love you. (looks in my eyes) Do you love me too?

Sam: I can not love a liar...

Freddie: I am not a liar, Sam. You are my girlfriend and i love you so much. I want us to be in love, someday getting married, have kids and grow old together.

Sam: If you love me, then proof it.

Freddie: I got us a necklace. He shows me beautiful necklace with a golden heart and _**Freddie + Sam Forever**_ is written in it. In silver letters.

Sam: Oh baby, it is beautiful! (looks in love at Freddie) I love you too.

Then we kiss. I did not realize how much i missed Freddie. He is cute. It is a long kiss.

It feels awesome. He holds my hand. 'Im sorry, but i have to go now. bye' I give him a goodbye kiss and then he leaves. Robbie and Fiona were gone. So it was just me and Cat.

I looked at the necklace he gave me. Beautiful... I actually miss Lulu. I couldn't say bye to her. Weird, i actually miss her. that babysitting was fun.

Cat: Hey! I have a great idea! How about... you and me are starting a babysit service together? Cool right?

Sam: Awesome idea.

Cat: yay! (hugs Sam)

We hug. Cat is so sweet, i love her. We could do it together, yeah.

A great beginning of an awesome new friendship.

**That was my first story of 'Sam & Cat'. Sorry for bad english, im from NL.**

**I am gonna make more stories about them. I loved the Seddie ending 3 If you liked it, please comment! :) **


End file.
